Gods
The gods are a race of immortal beings who control the forces of reality. Through their power and will, they reshape their surroundings to create and destroy, and have emassed followings across multiple dimensions. Many of the original gods are direct decendants of Titans or in some manner are related to them. Since the time of the gods inheribiting the universe, they have bred among themselves to produce further generations of deities in a splintered and complicated family tree. History *The first generation of gods were born Behavior As each god is an individual of their own orgins and past, each posseses very different personalities and different sets of morals that govern their actions. Major Gods In general, the gods tend to keep out of the affairs and problems of mortals and pay little mind to the day-to-day issues that plague them. Instead, affairs that may solve issues on a much larger scale are dealt with by the gods as large scale threats may one day threaten the gods themselves. The older gods typically walk among mortals only when certain conditions are met or a great crisis that directly threatens them is at hand. Minor Gods A good portion of minor gods tend to be fickle beings, concerned only with their own entertainment and amusement. Gods, especially the younger generations, have been known to go among mortals and trick and tease others for their own amusement. Their actions are generally harmless though at times the pranks go too far and cause unintended chaos or harm. Like other races, each god is an unique individual with separate sets of morals and not all gods are concerned with the safekeeping of creation. Like mortals, they too hold grudges and are able to feel hate, as some despise the current order hold of power and hold ill intent towards god and moral alike. As minor gods hold less power and are bound by fewer agreements than Elder Gods, they are given a far large degree of freedom with their actions which in turn makes it far easier for minor gods to turn against humanity and commit atrocious deeds without being found out. Abilities The abilities of the gods wary greatly from deity to deity. Commonly, their power is drawn from the element or aspect of nature they command. Some gods are merely the guardians of a certain species, and draw their power from the life force of their people. But no matter the god, all are beings immersed in magic, their bodies and souls compacted from the very substance. Without magic, they are nothing and would cease to exist. Several commonly used sources of power for gods are listed below; *Elemental/Natural Power: Commonly, this power is drawn from basic elements or force of nature by which they command such as water, winds, fire, earth, light, darkness, earthquakes, hurricanes, etc. Gods who rely on this power source have almost unlimited energy at their beck and call. *Species Guardian: Acting as a protector of a certain species or several species, these select gods are limited by the number and power of the population. In most cases, the god created the people with their own hands and thus automatically become responsible for them. Divine Form Champions Gods, despite holding untold power in their hands, also have limitations and rules to govern them. During the Council of the Grand, these regulations were set into place in order to create a balanced order which promised stability and power to those who ruled. One such agreement called for the need of Champions. Elder Gods were restricted from tampering directly in the affairs of mortals that may turn the tide of history, and ruled to stay from siding in mortal wars and conflicts, and from aiding or hindering progress. Instead, gods are permitted to appoint a Champion in their stead. Only when their very life or existance is threatened are the gods allowed to directly set foot onto the land in their purest form and announce their presence. This agreement was stated between the oldest and most powerful of gods, binding them to its word. This Champion fights in the name of the god which appointed them, drawing power directly from that god and in some cases borrowing more than half of their power to perform a task. In extreme cases, gods have been known to fuse with their Champion, allowing full access to the gods abilities. However, this is a risky maneuver, as mortal souls must be strong enough to withstand the sudden spike or else have their souls crushed from existence. Gods are only able to appoint one Champion to harbor their power and may choose at any time to withdraw this blessing and bestoy it onto another. Weaknesses Divine Laws List of Gods Major Gods/Goddesses *Caelra (light) *Erebus (darkness) *Valtus (fire) *Pasus (earth) *Argona (water) *Aeolus (wind) Minor Gods/Goddesses * Other Deities *Forest Gods